Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by drarryfan93
Summary: Draco and Harry face a strained relationship. After Draco leaves and gets in a fight, he returns to Harry seeking forgiveness. But does Harry have it in his heart? WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT


Harry collapsed onto the bed and shut his eyes. He had been awake for 2 days straight with very little to eat or drink. Stress was eating him up. His lover, Draco Malfoy, had been out of town on a "business meeting" with some people, but Harry knew that it was more than business. Draco had been hiding his love affair with a muggle named Leo Speck pretty poorly. He left evidence all over Harry and Draco's flat they got together over 3 years ago. Clothes that didn't belong to either of them, toiletries such as extra toothbrushes and combs, and even a picture of Draco and who Harry assumed was Leo scattered the three-bedroom apartment. Harry tucked himself under the blanket and drifted off to sleep, finally.

A few hours later, Harry awoke to a loud thud in the living room. He slowly got out of bed and rolled his neck, as he slept in an awful position. He made his way to the living room and saw Draco trying much too hard to navigate the room with poise. "Have you been drinking?" Harry asked him as he picked up a bag Draco dropped.

"Have you been drinking, you bloody scallywag?" Draco laughed as the words slurred out of his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to him, gently grabbing his hand and balancing his bags. "Oy, get your hands off Potter!"

Harry dropped his bags and let go of him. "Potter? Really, Draco? Fine, I'm done. Manage yourself then. Let me know when you want some help." Harry walked to their master bedroom and slammed the door. He heard some shuffling then he heard Draco making a phone call. Harry walked over to the door and put his ear up, trying to listen to the muffled words he spoke.

"He's acting like a bloody idiot again… Just come meet me…In my flat…I'll find you and me somewhere to sleep tonight Speck…" Harry walked over to the bed and laid down again, shutting his eyes and thinking of a happier time.

**3 years earlier**  
"I love it Draco, thank you so much." Harry smiled as he took the white gold watch encrusted with diamonds and slid it on his wrist. Looking closer, he saw HP-DM carved on the band. He admired it for a moment more than looked up at Draco. He moved in and lightly pressed his lips to Draco's cheek. "I love you, you know."

Draco slid an arm around Harry's neck and replied "I love you, Harry." He ran his other hand up Harry's leg as he leaned in and kissed his lips. After a moment, he began to run his tongue along Harry's lips. After getting approval, Draco pushed Harry's mouth open and began to suck on his tongue.

Harry began to get goosebumps all over his body as Draco ran his hands all over him. Before he knew it, Draco was halfway undressed and Harry was removing his own clothes. Harry felt a moan escape him as Draco's hand covered his erection. "You know what to do, love…" Draco smiled and kissed his lips one last time then moved his lips down to Harry's waist.

**Present Day**  
Harry awoke to the sun beating down on his skin. He glanced over at the alarm clock that read "9:42 PM" and made his way out of bed. _At least I finally got some sleep_ he thought to himself in the kitchen as he made some tea and toast. He saw Draco's bags still lying on the floor and he felt his heart stop for a moment. _You've done nothing wrong Harry,_ he thought. _Draco is the one cheating on you. Stop feeling guilty_. He heard someone messing with the front door. He turned around and saw Draco standing in the living room. His clothes were torn and his wand was in his hand, but looked damaged. Harry saw he had a black eye and some cuts on his face. He walked over to him slowly and held out his hand. He touched the wounds on his face and saw tears well up in his eyes. "Does it hurt," Harry asked him, not caring to find out how he got them in the first place.

"A bit," Draco answered as he shut his eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek and Harry wiped it away. "But I hurt more on the inside, Harry." Draco caught Harry's eyes and looked into them, seeking forgiveness.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Harry said turning away and taking him into the kitchen. He took a bag of frozen peas from the icebox and placed it gently on the blackened eye. "There, there," he said as Draco winced in pain. He handed the bag to him and told him to hold it. He searched the cabinets and found some stuff to clean the cuts out with. He ran a paper towel under warm water and then wiped Draco's face. He rested his hand on Draco's cheek and looked into his eyes. "How did we get here, Draco?"

Draco lifted a hand and covered Harry's hand that rested on his cheek. He set down the peas and wrapped the other hand around his waist. "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled Harry to him. Harry shivered at the once so familiar touch he loved. For a moment, he thought about putting up a fight and not letting Draco win. But when he felt his favorite lips kiss his neck, he couldn't help but give in to the seduction. Harry hopped up on the countertop and let Draco's hands explore him. It felt as though it was the first time. Had it been that long? Harry ran his fingers through the blond mess of locks atop Draco's head as he kissed him gently, making the moment last. Harry lifted off Draco's tattered shirt and tossed it aside, doing the same with his own. He unbuttoned his pants and waited for Draco to follow suit. They kissed for a moment more and then Harry ran his hands down Draco's chest was there was scars from previous fights. He traced each scar with passion and carefulness. He moved his lips to Draco's neck and he ran his tongue along his collarbone slowly. They looked into eachother's eyes and knew that it was time to move into the bedroom. Draco brought Harry to him and carried him into the bedroom, kissing him every step of the way. He laid him gently onto the bed and began to touch every inch of his body again.

"Let's make up for old times, Love." Draco smiled as he said the words. Harry knew that after they were done, there would be lots to talk about. But for now, he enjoyed the moment and enjoyed the warm touch of Draco's hand on his hardened cock. Harry slowly stood up and moved Draco to face the bed. He bent over on his own and slowly removed his boxers. He turned to face Harry and give him one last kiss. "It's always been you, Harry."

With that, Harry slowly slid his erect dick into Draco. It took a moment, but he finally fit every last centimeter in. He pulled in and out slowly, then picked up pace as Draco's moans encouraged it. He reached his hand around and grabbed Draco's own hard cock and teased it as he rode in and out. After minutes of sin and lust, they both came. Sweat beat down Harry's lower back. Draco rolled over and faced Harry after he collapsed onto the bed beside him. They entangled into eachother's arms and shut their eyes. They both knew that tomorrow would bring up questions and problems, but for now, they just enjoyed hearing eachother's racing heartbeats and sweat glistened faces.


End file.
